User blog:Turbo Wings Nemethgear/Juno Seto and Ensa Taya
Hello all! I have been gone for a while, but I am back :D Today, I would like to explain Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya's backstory. Juno-Seto A mythical deity from a high plane of existence, Juno-Seto awoke to the Melody of Creation. She took it upon herself to take care of the land that she lived in, and the planet flourished because of her efforts. However, the destructive threat known as the Destructive Void loomed over the plane, and consumed everything in its path. Juno-Seto sensed it through her celestial clairvoyance, as it consumed the first world in the plane. Alarmed, she did everything she could to stop the Void, but to no avail. As a last resort, she brought her sentient subjects underground. Using the light elementals of her world, she wielded their residual power together to make a massive light barrier. It was at this moment, that Juno-Seto was able to make contact with another being from another world named Zeruiah (also known as Eternal Guardian Zeruiah), and Zeruiah offered her aid. However, the Void crashed into the light barrier, rapidly weakening it. Juno-Seto was able to link a portal to Zeruiah's world, allowing the denizens of her world, and along with them a Divine Seed hold a portion of Juno-Seto's soul. Juno-Seto stayed behind to deny the inevitable. Juno-Seto was not able to stop the Ravaging Void, and the part of her that stayed behind was consumed. Juno-Seto's Divine Seed was given to Zeruiah, and was planted in a lush mound. The denizens of her world performed rites and prayed daily at the mound. It took a few generations, but one day, Juno-Seto finally emerged from her seed. She was not at her full power, but retained her memories to a certain point. Juno-Seto decided to move her people from out of Zeruiah's Vale and journeyed to the Far East. They established a home on a warm plateau with a warm summer breeze. Ensa-Taya When the part of Juno-Seto that stayed behind was consumed, the part was given a dark nature, but was encased in a husk. This lady had nothing similar to Juno-Seto; rather, she wished for death and destruction. Ensa-Taya ruled over her bleak landscape for a while, but she became bored after a while. To cure her boredness, she hurled destructive storms onto the landscape, destroying it in the process. Inside her, however, she felt a gnawing emptiness that threatened to drive her insane. Ensa-Taya was also able to sense a faint pull, but could find it. One day, the pull spiked in strength, and she traced it to an unusual spot. She weaved together waves of dark and void energies together, and caused a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, a gateway shimmered into existence. Ensa-Taya sent out an insectoid plague to act as the scouts, and sent larger entities to command the dark elementals into battle. Ensa-Taya headed to the Far East, feeling the pull stronger than ever. The Encounter Juno-Seto's Point of View When Juno-Seto began regaining her powers, she felt a sense of unease. One day, the sky split, and down came a horde of insectoid-like creatures and dark beings. Juno-Seto and her defense force met the invasion head on. However, Juno-Seto locked eyes a certain being, who looked incredibly similar to her, but had a sense of evil about her. That is when it dawned on her: This woman that Juno-Seto was facing was the part of her that was consumed by the Ravaging Void. Ensa-Taya's Point of View Ensa-Taya began the invasion of the world she was in, fueled by the many people and lands that could be enslaved under her power. However, she headed straight to the Far East, headed to the pull that was attracting her, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. When she laid eyes on Juno-Seto, a myriad of feelings began flooding her head. The Monumental Clash Historic tales of the monumental clash depict the clash between Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, with Ensa-Taya completely overpowering Juno-Seto. The battle lasted for several days. Records state that in the final moments of the battle, Juno-Seto endured a massive attack by Ensa-Taya to catch her in a warm embrace. A massive pillar of light shook the heavens, and closed the dimensional gateway. To this day, a massive crystal encases the two deities, with vines and petals as a part of the aftermath. TL;DR version? Death by hugs. Literally. Why did Ensa-Taya overpower Juno-Seto? If you have not used either of the two units before, here's the other TL;DR version of the two. Juno-Seto is a game-breaking support unit, sporting a light barrier, revive chance, 50% boost to defense and hp, and mitigation. Ensa-Taya is a game-breaking damage dealer, destroying end-game content with a massive fifty hits, 50% boost to spark damage and health, status ailments and boosts damage to status ailment inflicted units. In other words, Juno-Seto was fighting a defensive battle the whole time while Ensa-Taya was inflicting massive amounts of damage. But in the end... Death by hugs. Thank you for reading this blog post! I hope you enjoyed it :D Category:Blog posts